Kick-Ass
Kick-Ass is the titular protagonist of the comic book series of the same name. He is a supehero created by artist John Romita, Jr. and writer Mark Millar and published by Marvel Comics under the compay's Icon imprint. Kick-Ass is the superhero identity of David "Dave" Lizewski. Comics Origin Dave Lizewski was an otherwise ordinary New York City high school student. His mother died of a brain aneurysm and so Dave served as an anchor to reality for his loving single father. However, Dave takes his interest in comic books as inspiration to become a real-life superhero. He assembles a suit and mask, which he wears under his normal clothing, and he begins his own personal training before attempting to fight crime, predictably leading to disastrous results as Dave is hospitalized following a stabbing and then being struck by a car. Telling his father he was mugged, he undergoes intense physical rehabilitation, including four operations. He is released weeks later, with metal plates all over his body and with his nerve endings having delayed reactions to pain, making him almost immune to conventional beatings. In spite of considering giving up crime fighting, he soon goes back onto the streets. When he saves a man from a beating and fights off the attacking thugs, an onlooker records the incident and uploads it on YouTube, turning Lizewski into an overnight sensation dubbed with the name Kick-Ass. Genovese conflict Kick-Ass later becomes the inspiration to hundreds of others, most of which are content to simply make web pages and costumes but with some actually going out and effectively fighting crime. Other superheroes Kick-Ass encounters are Hit-Girl and Big Daddy, whose level of professionalism intimidates Kick-Ass and also serves to remind him just how serious crime fighting can be. He retires for a little while until he becomes aware of another hero, Red Mist, who has become a sensation, even stealing the credit for being the first ever superhero. Kick-Ass subsequently leaves retirement, initially to challenge Red Mist, but instead they team up. Red Mist, however, turns out to be the son of mob boss John Genovese and this leads to the death of Big Daddy and the torture of Kick-Ass at the hands of various gangsters. Before long, Kick-Ass is rescued by Hit-Girl and the two get their revenge on John Genovese, together bringing down his entire organization. Kick-Ass threatens John Genovese with a gun, and shoots off his genitals throughy pure fluke, giving Hit-Girl an opening to kill John Genovese with a cleaver. Training Six Months later after the fight at Genovese's Penthouse & Big Daddy's death Dave is At school were Mindy tell's him that John Genovese's Brother Ralphie has taken over the family business & that they have to take him & his crew down before more heroes are killed. Dave has bad feeling about this but agrees to meet Mindy at the safe house later. Later Kick-Ass heads for the safe house (wearing a coat & a Scarf) & on his way lends a homless man some money since he keep begging, once Kick-Ass reaches the Safe house Hit Girl tells him to wear layers next time its cold cause his clothes could be a big disadvantage when it's time to fight. Hit Girl then gives Kick-Ass a tour of the Safe house and talks about her first mission with her father, Hit Girl also tells Kick-Ass he needs some training but she will only train him if he agrees to help train her on how to be a normal girl, Kick-Ass agrees, with that Kick-Ass officially becomes Hit Girl's Sidekick & then takes an Oath of Truth & Justice. Kick-Ass's first Training session was him & Mindy dressing up in rich fancy clothes to lure in thugs which works & Mindy times Kick-Ass seeing how long it would take for him to beat up the thugs. Next Kick-Ass had to swing through a window into a building but Kick-Ass says that it was too high so he starts off on a lower floor & had to swing through a window fifteen times. The next step were jokes cause Hit Girl says every hero says a Joke when they smash though a window & Picking out Heroes who are good enough to join their team. After The Superhero training Dave showed Mindy all the clothes, songs & shows girls her age were wearing & talking about. Later while Dave is writing an article for CBR Mindy calls him and tell's him to get ready for their First Mission. Justice Forever Following this, Hit-Girl retires to lead a normal childhood, although she does train Kick-Ass to fight more effectively. A team-up with new hero Doctor Gravity leads to Kick-Ass joining superhero team Justice Forever, where he meets numerous new heroes, including Battle Guy, who turns out to be Kick-Ass' best friend, Marty. Both Kick-Ass and Battle Guy unmask in front of the rest of the team, which was probably not a clever idea, considering Red Mist had announced over the internet that he was recruiting supervillains to get revenge on Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. They later encourage their friend, Todd, to become a superhero too. Kick-Ass goes on a mission with Justice Forever, taking down a human trafficking organization. He continues to work alongside Justice Forever, his reputation growing, until his father, worried that he is doing drugs, finds his Kick-Ass costume amongst various newspaper clippings of the group's success. Initially, he is angry at his son for what he is doing and this prompts Kick-Ass to run away from home. Later, Kick-Ass and his two best friends go to Justice Forever's new HQ until they find a new spot and they all mourn the loss of Colonel Stars and Kick-ass tells them that Red Mist changed his Twitter name to The Mother Fucker and that they should all stay in pairs. Mother Fucker attacks Dave, Marty, and Todd are later seen at the Hospital visting a badly beaten Katie and Dave tells his friends that when he was captured and tortured by Red Mist's father's henchmen, he said anything in order for them to stop frying his balls. Then Dave gets a text from The Mother Fucker saying, "Forget the bitch; it's your 'old man' you should be worried about, you prick." Dave then runs to his apartment only to see his father being arrested by the cops since they came looking for Dave but his father told the cops that he was Kick-Ass and is put into a police car, leaving Dave in shock and crying out his name as the cops take him away. Later, Dave goes to visit his father in prison and tells him he is sorry he got him involved, but Dave's father tells him that everything is going to be fine. However, Mother Fucker's men kill him in prison. Dave later goes to his father's funeral and tells Mindy she was right about everything until Dave's father's coffin blows up and Mother Fucker's Henchmen kidnap him but he is saved by Mindy who tells him to suit up (since the henchmen had Dave's costume). They both arrive at Mother Fucker's hide-out; while Mindy kills everyone else, Kick-Ass beats up one of the super-villains with his batons (now equipped with spikes). Kick-Ass recognizes the super-villain who raped Katie and continues to beat him until he falls into the shark tank. Mindy then gets some information out of the villain and finds out that The Mother Fucker is going to attack Times Square at 8pm. Dave then sends a message to all the heroes to help stop the super-villains. Battle of Times Square Later, when Mother Fucker and his army are destroying Times Square, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl show up and Mother Fucker mocks them for showing up until he sees the army of super-heroes ready to fight with Kick-Ass. Then Kick-Ass says, "What's the Matter, Chris, you shitting yourself? You should be." After Kick-Ass and Motherfucker throw insults at each other, Kick-Ass punches Motherfucker in the face and the fight begins. While Hit-Girl is fighting Mother Russia, Kick-Ass pins Mother Fucker on the ground and begins to punch him in the face, even knocking his mask off. The other Heroes tell Kick-Ass to finish him off but Kick-Ass wants to put Chris in jail. When the cops start arresting everyone wearing a costume, Chris makes a run for it but Kick-Ass follows him into a building. When he reaches the roof, Chris attacks him with paint buckets. Chris tells Kick-Ass that the cops are everywhere and that they have to lay low but Kick-Ass refuses to listen and kicks Chris in the testicles. He then grabs his stick and beats Chris up until he tells Kick-Ass he will pay him to leave him alone but Kick-Ass refuses and says he is going to jail. Chris then grabs some nails and throws them at Kick-Ass' face. Kick-Ass hits Chris in the face and in anger, Kick-Ass yells at him, "Just fucking die!" Then he hits Chris in the face with his stick really hard, which knocks him off the building. Dave is shocked over what he has just done, thinking he killed Chris but he then hears him begging for help. Dave then calls the cops, who arrive to arrest Chris but they see Dave on the Building and were going to arrest him to until Hit Girl showed up and made a distraction for Dave to get away. Dave then finds Marty and Todd and tells them that they will meet Hit Girl in the safe house where he currently hides (not knowing that Mindy was arrested). Similar Heroes * Clark Kent aka Superman (Brandon Routh) * Barry Allen (CW) aka The Fla\sh * Peter Parker aka Spider-Man * Shawn Spencer from Psych * Richard Castle from Castle * Bruce Wayne aka Batman Films Kick-Ass Dave Lizewski is considered to be an ordinary New York City high school student and is the child of James Lizewski, a loving single father after Dave's mother suddenly died from an aneurysm. In his point of view, he is not good at sports, and is not the smartest, socialy interactive person. His best friends are Todd Haynes and Marty Eisenberg. He has a crush on Katie Deuxma but she barely notices him. He has a great interest in comic books and superheroes, but he wonders why no one wants to be a superhero. He takes his interest in comic books as inspiration to become a real-life superhero. When he decides to fight crime, he purchases a costume from eBay, wields two batons, and calls himself "Kick-Ass". In his first attempt at crime-fighting, he tries to stop two thugs from stealing a car, but is stabbed and subsequently ran over by a car. Dave is taken to a hospital and undergoes intense physical rehabilitation. Metal plates are placed all over his body and his nerve endings now delay reactions to injuries, making him almost immune to physical pain. Rumors begin to spread around at Dave's school that he is gay due to "being found naked in an alley after being mugged", and Katie, believing the rumors, becomes sympathetic towards Dave and strikes up a friendship with him. While attempting to rescue a missing cat named Mr. Bitey, Kick-Ass gets caught up in a gang-related attack involving three thugs viciously beating up one man. He uses his new-found ability to resist any form of pain to his advantage and fights off the gang, saving the injured man's life. His actions are recorded by a bystander and placed on YouTube, and Kick-Ass quickly becomes both an internet and national sensation. Dave and Katie become closer and Dave reluctantly decides to go along with the rumor that he is gay in order to spend time with Katie. After learning from Katie that her abusive ex-boyfriend Rasul, a petty drug dealer, is continuously harassing her, Dave convinces her to leave Kick-Ass a message on his website to deal with Rasul personally. Kick-Ass goes to confront Rasul at his apartment to warn him off Katie. Rasul challenges Kick-Ass to stop him. Kick-Ass shoots Rasul with a taser, but is quickly overpowered by Rasul's thugs. Rasul grabs a knife and is about to kill Kick-Ass when he is suddenly impaled on a spear from behind by Hit-Girl, another costumed vigilante, who proceeds to fight and kill Rasul's thugs and steal his money. After introducing herself to Kick-Ass, she prepares to depart with her father and crime-fighting partner Big Daddy. She wants Kick-Ass to escape with them, but he is too afraid to risk his life by jumping from one rooftop to another. Disappointed, they leave without him. Dave returns home, feeling inferior compared to Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, and falls asleep, but later in the night, he is confronted by the duo, who, having discovered his identity after tracing his IP Dave becomes jealous when a new costumed hero called ‎Red Mist makes a name for himself as a crime-fighter. He agrees to meet him, and the two come to respect each other. Red Mist takes Kick-Ass for a ride in the Mist mobile, and the two arrive at a burning warehouse. The two search the place for survivors but everyone inside has already been killed. They escape just as the warehouse explodes. Feeling overwhelmed by the seriousness of his situation, Dave decides to give up being Kick-Ass, but first, he decides to visit Katie under his Kick-Ass persona, revealing himself to her as Kick-Ass, and confesses that he is not gay. He apologizes and expresses his affection for her. Katie is initially hurt, but realises she loves him and the two become romantically involved. Dave receives a long list of messages from Red Mist on his website, requesting another meeting. The two meet again, and Red Mist claims that the dead men from the burned down warehouse "had some motherfuckers for friends" who believe he and Kick-Ass killed them, and are after both of them. Kick-Ass agrees to contact Big Daddy and Hit-Girl for aid. The four meet at one of Big Daddy's safehouses, but Red Mist, who in reality is the son of mob kingpin Frank D'Amico, and merely posed as a superhero in order to lure out the vigilantes responsible for killing his father's henchmen and drug dealers, reveals himself to be a traitor when he repeatedly shoots Hit-Girl until she falls out of a window to her apparent death. A group of goons then raid the safehouse and capture both Kick-Ass and Big Daddy. D'Amico arranges for both Kick-Ass and Big Daddy to be executed on national television and later the internet as a message to the public that "being a superhero is bad for your health". The two are bound to chairs and tortured. The goons are about to set them both on fire when Hit-Girl (who survived due to wearing a bulletproof vest) appears and kills them all, but fails to stop one of the goons from burning her father alive, resulting in his death. After making their escape, Dave offers to let Hit-Girl stay at his house, but she is determined to avenge her father and finish what they started; to bring down D'Amico's operation and take revenge for the death of her mother, who had commited suicide out of grief after Big Daddy (during his days as a police officer) was framed as a drug dealer by D'Amico after rejecting the crimelord's offer to work for him. She decides to give Kick-Ass a chance to atone for his inadvertent role in her father's death by helping her gain vengeance, and she gives him instructions on how to use a jetpack, combined with two gatling guns. With new-found confidence, Dave readies himself for the upcoming battle. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl launch an assault on D'Amico's headquarters, fighting their way through the gangster's henchmen. They come face-to-face with Red Mist and D'Amico himself. Kick-Ass fights Red Mist while Hit-Girl takes on D'Amico. During his brawl with Red Mist, the two knock each other unconscious at the same time. Kick-Ass soon recovers and grabs Big Daddy's bazooka, which had been stolen during the raid on Big Daddy's safehouse. He prevents D'Amico from killing Hit-Girl by blasting him out of his office window with the bazooka which explodes in mid-air instantly killing D'Amico. Kick-Ass lifts a wounded Hit-Girl in his arms and escapes on the jetpack. Kick-Ass reveals his true identity to Hit-Girl, although she already knows his real name having traced his IP address previously. Accepting him as a friend, Hit-Girl reveals her own true identity to Dave as Mindy Macready, and the two shake hands. Dave and Mindy retire from crime-fighting and try to lead normal lives. Dave is trustful of the new superheroes inspired by Kick-Ass who have taken a stand against crime. Kick-Ass 2 Dave has spent time training with Mindy in the hopes of becoming a better superhero after hearing about the superhero team "Justice Forever". His time with Mindy prevents him from hanging out with Katie and his friends, who suspect him of cheating with Mindy. Katie cheats on Dave out of spite and publicly breaks up with him. Dave joins Justice Forever and finds out that his friend Marty is the superhero Battle-Guy. He also starts having sex with Night-Bitch. Justice forever goes about doing charitable deeds, only getting violent when dealing with organised crime. Dave's father finds out that he's Kick-Ass and they get into a big fight. After the Toxic-Mega Cunts kill Colonel Star and Stripes and attack Night-Bitch, the police order the arrest of all costumed figures. Dave's father takes the rap and is killed in prison by some disgruntled inmates. At the funeral, Dave is assaulted by the TMC and kidnapped, but Mindy comes to his rescue. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl track down the hideout of the Toxic-Mega Cunts and every other superhero-wannabe follows closely behind. Kick-Ass first bickers with the MotherFucker before fighting for real. Kick-Ass chases the MotherFucker to the top of the roof before breaking the glass ceiling he's standing on. Kick-Ass tries to save his foe, but the MotherFucker slaps his hand away, stating that he'll come back just like every other comic book character who died. After watching the MotherFucker get mauled by a shark, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl escape before the cops can catch them. Hit-Girl kisses Kick-Ass and rides off into the sunset. Kick-Ass then goes back to his training, upgrading his costume and swearing to make another comeback when the city needs superheroes again. Category:Normal Badass Category:Super Hero Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Titular Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Orphans Category:Anti Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Male Damsels Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Cowards Category:Martyr Category:Dimwits Category:Genius Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Narrators Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Vigilante Category:Successful Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Archenemy Category:Detectives Category:Philanthropists Category:Big Good Category:Outright Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Protectors Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Armored Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Localized Protection Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Pure of heart Category:Straight man